


瓦坎达盾冬，温馨向，一发完

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan
Summary: 温馨向（当然还是小腹黑盾），看了彩蛋那个散发着光辉的可爱吧唧，今天又看到了那个官方love story忍不住写了一下，还有之前那个车等我有时间会继续写的！





	瓦坎达盾冬，温馨向，一发完

“虽然他现在已经没有什么问题了，但是还是需要休息的，毕竟是整理了一些记忆，这可不是像枪伤那么简单”苏睿一边给Steve看着她那屏幕里的记录一遍嘱咐

“再多给他一些时间适应一下，至于他的胳膊，我要在设计一下”苏睿拍了拍Steve的肩

“所以，这段时间他需要一些照顾”

Steve慎重的点点头，看着苏睿的治疗记录眉头紧锁，像是被交代了什么有重大任务一样

“嘿！放松点！只是一些生活起居，他的记忆已经没有问题了，不要这么严肃啊cap”苏睿实在是受不了每次一提到Bucky的情况Steve那一服悲壮的表情

“真的太感谢你了苏睿，你知道这是我最发愁的事情，他在冷冻箱里太久了，我总怕有些问题”

还不等苏睿回答，Steve又接着说“还有什么其他要注意的吗？比如一些敏感的词或者一些以前的事？”

“你不相信我的技术吗？真的完全完全的没有问题了cap！”苏睿真的无话可说，这不知道是Steve第几次质疑她?! 难道他在瓦坎达这么久了还不清楚她到底有多聪明吗？

Steve意识到自己又惹到了苏睿，赶快道“抱歉抱歉，我只是想小心一点，你知道…”

“嘿Bucky！”苏睿这一声打断了Steve的发问，屋里的Bucky已经自己走了出来，他在屋里听着Steve跟苏睿的对话，实在忍不住了，天知道他再不出来Steve还能有多少问题

“我真的没问题了Steve，我从没感觉这么好过，真的”

苏睿觉得现在这个时候她不在场是个比较明智的选择，向前推了一把还在发愣的队长边跑边喊道“我去找哥哥了，你们自己聊！”

“呵，苏睿真的很可爱，你看她像不像原来咱们邻居的那个小姑娘？叫…”还没等他说完，Steve便一把将他抱住，Bucky笑了笑，一只手也回搂住了他的腰。

“Steve，我没事了”

“嗯，让我抱抱你”

没再说过多的话，Bucky自然的把头靠在了Steve的颈窝，他这才意识到上一次这样的拥抱还是70年前，Steve还是个想要参军的小个子。

想到这，Bucky不禁又收紧了些手臂，这种感觉，这一切，太遥远了，他甚至都要怀疑是不是上辈子经历过的事情。这种被温暖充斥着，不再是冰冷的感觉让他有些出神。他不想叫停，更不想离开这个拥抱。

不知道过了多久，旁边跑来了一群叽叽喳喳的小孩子，一边喊着白狼一边向他们跑了过来，Steve只能不舍的放开了怀里的人，转身警告那群孩子

“Bucky现在需要休息，你们不要总是吵他知不知道？”

那群孩子看着这个他们没怎么见过的男人一脸严肃，不敢招惹便一哄而散

“不要吓到他们Steve，之前他们总是喜欢来找我玩”

“苏睿说了，你现在还需要休息，等你都没事了有的是时间干别的事”Steve边说边拉着Bucky进了屋，整理着床铺继续道“还有你也不要总玩手机什么的，平时你有什么不方便的叫我，不要自己逞强，还有啊…”

Bucky实在受不了这么唠叨的Steve，他醒来可不是为了听这些让人头疼的话的，于是他想到了个唯一也是他最想用的方法来阻止Steve的唠叨。

他一把拽过Steve，在他嘴上快速地亲了一口，紧接着又退了一步小心翼翼的看着Steve的反应

Steve瞬间僵住，脸噌的一下变得通红，有些不敢置信的盯着Bucky，似乎想再确认一下自己面前这个人是不是真的？还是说脑子真的被苏睿弄出了点问题？

Bucky心想，嗯果然让他不再唠叨了，看了一会儿Steve还是没有反应，便在他面前摆了摆手“嘿，傻了么？”

看到Steve这个反应他也是有些犹豫的，是不是真的过火了，他好像是有些冲动，万一是他自己一直想多了呢？

“我，我以为这没什么，如果你介意的话，那…”

“那怎样?”Steve突然回应 “我介意的话你会怎么样？”

Bucky被他的话弄的有点懵，一时不知道该怎么回应，是啊，他能怎么样呢？

于是只能硬着头皮说“你要是介意的话，那只能给你道歉了，你说怎么办” 

Bucky瞬间的失落全都展现在脸上，原来真的都是自己想多了，这个混蛋真的让自己自作多情了

“我说怎么办就怎么办？”

听到这个回答更是让Bucky不爽，硬是跟Steve较上了劲 “是，你说怎么办就怎么办！” 

Bucky脸上的表情从小心翼翼到有些紧张再到最后的失落甚至有些生气，Steve尽收眼底，实在绷不住的表情让他不再犹豫，抱过离自己越来越远的人，亲上那向往已久的地方。

果然，和他这么多年幻想过的一样，温热又柔软，让他不想离开

Bucky被这一连串的事情弄的有些不知所措，刚刚发生了什么？Steve不是介意的么？现在是干嘛呢？

Steve真的没想过他们的第一次接吻看到的不是Bucky幸福的表情而是发呆？

“要张嘴的吧，Bucky”

被Steve一叫才缓过神来的人意识自己被耍了，果然！这么多年过去了，Steve不再是那单纯的布鲁克林小男孩！想到这Bucky报复般的咬了一下Steve的嘴唇。

Steve不以为意，尽情的享受着他等待了几十年的亲吻，他本来做好了一切都是他一厢情愿的准备，不要回报，他们仍然是最好的朋友，但Bucky那主动的一吻让他放弃了一切他所担心害怕的，推翻了无数道在自己心中立起的障碍，他要跟他在一起，再有一个九十年也好还是十个九十年也罢，他们一定要一直在一起。

吻得久到嘴唇已经发麻，久到大脑已经有些缺氧，久到.....他们两个都有了些反映，Bucky觉得，他们可能会再发生点别的，心中暗暗的期待，他还想是不是还是要他先有些什么举动？

于是那一只手便探向了Steve的裤子

“嘿，Bucky，停一下停一下”

两人还在拥抱着，Bucky清晰的感觉到Steve双腿间的肿胀“Steve，现在可不是停下来的时候，如果你不太熟练我倒是愿意教教你“

“是吗？你很熟练？那还要请你下次再慢慢教我了，你知道我可没忘了，苏睿说你要休息”

又是那一脸正气的微笑，Bucky还是第一次这么想揍眼前的这个人

“你！”

Steve又亲了一下Bucky那泛红的嘴唇 “这是对你刚刚阻止我嘱咐你还吓到我了的小小报复，好好休息，Bucky”

说完Steve头都不回的就出了门，任Bucky怎么叫他都没再犹豫

“Steve！Steve！” Bucky气到忍不住踢了一脚床腿。眼看着一些裂痕迅速的出现在了木头腿上，他赶快检查了一下。

心里依旧气愤，明天真的应该让苏睿给Steve检查检查是不是血清会影响到情商？？


End file.
